Dying Memories
by puzzlingnerd57
Summary: "The memory flows through me as I watch the fire mage charge at me. I close my eyes and smile as I face what I know is my demise." Spoilers for Fairy Tail Chapter 464.


**This is my first Fairy Tail only one-shot! Yay for me! Before I begin, let me just say that this has the biggest ever spoiler for the latest chapter, a.k.a. chapter 464. If you haven't read it, or are just not up to date in general, turn back now. I'm serious, because unless you want to spend the rest of the day in fandom shock and/or confusion, this fanfiction will leave you unable to do anything but scream from shock, fangirl for the rest of the day, and find yourself putting together the non-existant pieces. You have been warned.**

 **Xxx8xxx8xxx8xxx8xxx8xxx8xxx8xxx8xxx8xxx8xxx8xxx8xxx8xxx8xxx8xxxx8xxx8xxx8xxx8xxx8xxx8xxx8x**

I'm standing still, listening to the wind. It's all I can hear, but it calms me. When I'm standing alone, I can focus. I don't feel scared of my magic anymore. I feel like I won't kill anyone, like…

I banish the thought. It wasn't what I wanted. But emotion, that's what killed her. That's why I stand alone, with only the wind.

"Nii-san!" A child's voice calls to me. I snap out of my trance, and turn around to see my younger brother running towards me.

"Nii-san! You promised me you'd teach me how to do magic! Why did you run away from me?" He asks. My heart plummets. No, I can't do this. I promised myself after _her_ that I wouldn't let anyone else learn.

"Otouto. I told you I couldn't. I've told you before." I feel a pang of guilt as his face drops. No, emotions hurt people. So why does he make me feel this way. Why am I so protective of him.

"But why nii-san? I want to be able to do magic just like you!" He whines. I feel a surge of fear. If he finds out what I can do, what a _monster_ I am…

"Because you can't! You're not a monster little one. Not like me." I yell. He jumps and suddenly he begins to sob. I get the urge to hug him, but that would be his death.

"You're not a monster nii-san! And even if you were, I want to be as great as you, even if I have to become a monster myself!" He declares through his tears. He lunges at me for a hug, but I back up. I watch as his eyes widen at my action.

"Don't touch me." I whisper. "Everything I touch dies. That's why you can't learn my magic. I don't want you to be isolated. You were meant to be free."

I turn away from him, ashamed that I'm close to tears myself. Small arms wrap around me and I panic. I start to struggle, flailing, trying to get him off me.

"Let go otouto! I don't want to hurt you!" I cry, tears flowing now. I only feel terror as my magic responds, sending out a wave of energy. I sink to the ground, sobbing. I did it… I accidentally killed my brother. My ears ring as the sorrow engulfs me.

"You wouldn't hurt me nii-san." I hear a whisper, and my eyes fly open. His arms are still wrapped around me, and he's still there. He's not dead. I didn't hurt him.

"I know you wouldn't. Because you love me too much." He continues, and I begin to struggle once again, thoughts only about her.

"I loved her too, but my magic killed her." I choke out. His grip tightens, and I know he's not letting go anytime soon.

"No it didn't. Your magic is good. It wouldn't kill someone you loved. It wasn't you nii-san." He insists, and my tears flow once again. He turns himself so he's in front of me, and I can see him smiling at me. He hugs me again, and I realize that I feel something I've never felt before. Warmth.

"Nii-san, I'll find a magic that I can learn. And then I'll teach it to you!" He declared. "Then you'll be the best mage ever! And everyone will know who you are! The great mage Zeref, and my big brother!"

For the first time ever, I let the emotions flow over me, engulfing me in their infinite possibilities. I wrap my arms around my younger brother and squeeze him tightly.

But I know it won't last for long. Already I had been hearing whispers from towns, about a black mage, who's magic kills both friend and foe. I know they're talking about me, and at that moment, my brothers words and the cruel whispers running through my mind, I make a vow.

I won't die as the black mage. I will die only at the hands of my younger brother. Only at the hands of the one who I couldn't harm myself.

The memory flows through me as I watch the fire mage charge at me. I close my eyes and smile as I face what I know is my demise.

'Thank you, my beloved younger brother. Natsu.'


End file.
